


Staying In

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: Bucky has plans to have a relaxing night at home, Tony has other ideas.[prompted]





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th time I've tried to post this but AO3 won't let me put spaces between the paragraphs??? What the fuck??? So I hope it worked.

Tony was ashamed of it, he really was, but he tracked the other Avengers phones. He didn’t read their emails or anything, not regularly, but he saw who they called and got notifications of any suspicious activity, words, or if anything seemed to be in code. Just a precaution against anything else going wrong.

It was February fourteenth, the date of the godforsaken holiday, Valentines day, and Tony was alone. He was just checking things, pretending like it was very important work. He could have a date if he wanted. For fucks sake, he could have a date with anyone in the world, but he didn't want that.

So, when he sees Bucky make a call to order a small pizza to his apartment, Tony perks up a bit, checking the hall cameras history to see if Bucky was around anyone. Of course he wasn’t, Steve was out of their lives and Bucky wasn’t exactly able to go out and meet new people.

An inconvenient plan is cracked and Tony gets dressed in his third best suit, a light pink button up shirt, and the kind of ridiculous holiday tie that a kindergarten teacher may wear. It was a deep red and absolutely littered with pink hearts with big, exaggerated, smiles on their peculiarly shaped bodies. To make it even worse, the rose colored shapes had arms and legs, one hand on each was giving an exaggerated thumbs up.

Tony waits outside the door, idly, for fifteen minutes before a baffled teenager in a red shirt to match his acne covered face approaches the tower. The poor kid is clearly shocked to have typed in an address and now be just outside the famous tower.

“Hello, I’d appreciate if you didn’t ring the bell. Who’s that for?” Tony says, fishing his wallet out.

“Uh… John Martin, Mr. Stark. It’s a small cheese pizza,” The boy says. Tony scoffs, Barnes couldn’t be bothered to work at his disguise; and what? Was he planning on coming on out and getting the Pizza himself.

“I’ll take it to him. Keep the change,” Tony says, taking the greasy box of pizza and handing the boy a fifty. “Buy yourself something pretty,” He yells over his shoulder as the door closes behind him. Leaving the kid with his phone bill paid and a fun party story.

He gets off the elevator on Bucky’s floor, shocked to find he feels jittery. He pulls himself together a bit before he knocks on the door to Bucky’s apartment, still trying to make himself appear nonchalant.

The door opens to a frumpled, and confused, Bucky.

“Order for Mr. John Martin,” Tony smirks, laughing as Bucky resists a grin, trying to look annoyed but secretly happy to see the man in his doorway.

“Thanks, what do I owe ya’?” He says, taking the box.

“Well for starters I could come in for a slice?” Bucky nods, what’s it to him if his… friend, spends some time with him on valentines day? Although, he does have to rush in to turn off the tacky romcom on screen.

“Wow, Barnes, Sleepless In Seattle. You really are having a pity party,” Bucky’s hand is on the remote as he puts down the warm box with his metal hand, “Leave it on.” Tony grabs his designated piece and sits down on the couch he bought for Bucky when he first move in.

“It’s not a pity party, Stark,” Bucky says, defensives up in an odd way.

“Yeah? Than what is it, sweetheart?” Tony’s teasing, and he knew it, but it still made Bucky much more flustered than he cared to admit. Maybe it was just the holiday, but Bucky suddenly felt close to the mess of a man sitting next to him and eating all his food. Which, to be fair, he did pay for.

“Valentines day,” He pauses, “darling,” Bucky laughs, matching his friends tone once again, relishing in the slight blush that Tony tries, but fails, to hide.

“And you’re spending it with Tony Stark, genius, billionaire-”

“Playboy, philanthropist,” Bucky finishes, “no need to boost your ego, babe.” He’s joking, of course, both of them are. But he can’t help take these little jabs, “I’m really, truly, honored.” 

“It should be me that’s honored,” Stark says, and he isn’t sure why. So, when Bucky asks for reasoning, he has to pause. “Well,” The only general idea he could grasp at was Bucky’s beauty and how lovely he really was, behind the whole assassin exterior, “You’re…” He trails off, simply making general motions that make Bucky chuckle.

“The great Tony Stark lost for words? Think that expresses it enough,” Bucky laughs, placing his hands over the other man's, apprehensively. 

“I am most certainly not at a loss!” Tony exclaims, half heartedly.

“Than flatter me, Tony.” His voice comes out as challenging, mixed with something else.

He plays with his stupid, extravagant, tie, stalling for time as he conjures up the best move to make. Stark had never been one for sap, so he did the only thing he could possibly think of, he kissed him. Bucky didn’t know how to react, there was a moment of pause before he shut his eyes and kissed him back. It’s simple at first, no movement. However, it only takes a few seconds for it to escalate. Bucky moves his metal hand to tangle through his friends hair, keeping his other hand holding onto Tonys.

Both of them had thought of one another in this way before. However, these musings were always thrown to the back of their respective minds. Now, they embraced them, months of unrequited feelings flowing out of them.

Before long, Bucky has his thigh between Tony’s, pushing him back against the couch. The food and movie were long forgotten.

Bucky begins to grind against him, rough and determined as he realises how much he has missed human touch. They continue lustfully moving against each other until Stark pushes Bucky up, who repositions himself so that he is straddling the man below him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony’s voice comes out deeper, and more out of breath, than normal.

“Yes, fuck,” Bucky says, still moving his hips rather aggressively.

“Strip, then,” Tony says, forcing them apart a bit more to get his suit jacket and button up off. When he moves to take the tie off, however, Bucky stops him. He raises his eyebrows at the man who was simultaneously older and younger than him, “leave it,” he practically growls. 

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little embarrassed of his choices now that he was here, standing next to the couch and Bucky in a cartoony tie and boxers that have two main issues. One: They are incredibly tight, so much so that it looks like he planned exactly this. Two: They were just as festive as the tie, however these were pink with red roses all over them. Bucky chuckles a little at the sight, pulling his own shirt off as he stands in front of Tony in the middle of his living room.

Tony steps forward, kissing him hard, before Bucky can even get his own sweatpants off. He moves down to Bucky’s neck and chest, his breath and mouth warm against the others boddy.

“Bedroom, Stark,” Bucky says, gasping as the aforementioned man runs his hand down his stomach to his dick, running his hand along it in slow, painful strokes. Tony continues to tease the man, laughing when Bucky gets sick of it, picking the significantly shorter man up and carrying him down the hall. He throws him on the bed, leaning down over Tony to kiss him, again. Tony pulls him on top of himself and they stay like this for a while, kissing and touching one another all over, both of them having missed intimacy in all forms for quite some time at this point; by now, they needed it, desperately.

Bucky reaches around his bedside drawer, feeling for the lube and condoms. He pulls off Stark when he finds them, yanking Tony’s utterly moronic underwear down his legs and throwing it across the room. He begins squirting some of the cool liquid into his hands, rubbing it onto his fingers.

“Jesus, Tony, you’re so goddamn pretty,” Bucky says, looking over the man as he slowly slides his right index finger into him, “So goddamn beautiful, Stark.”

Tony blushes from the words but can’t think of one of the witty replies he’s oh so famous for.

Bucky adds a second finger after a minute, moving them quickly and relishing in Tony’s pleased noises.

“Fuck me,” Tony says, between breathes, “now, Barnes.”

A large part of Bucky wants to tease him more, not here for taking orders and loving the whorish thrusts and squirms Tony makes against his hand and the bed. However, a significantly bigger part of him needs to feel the man around him, needs to fuck into him.

He sides with the second part of himself, putting on the condom, exhilarated at the feeling of his hand on his leaking cock. He grabs Tony by the hips, pulling them up and positioning himself in front of him.

“Ya’ sure ‘bout this, Tony?” He assures before he moves into him.

“Of course, doll,” Bucky chuckles at the nickname, at any other time he would have had his own response for that. Now, however, he couldn't possibly concentrate on his words.

It takes him a moment to bottom out, moving slowly into Stark, who is adjusting to the feeling of having someone else inside him again.

“Holy fuck,” Tony throws his head back, the other man is much larger than he ever thought he would be. Bucky stays still, waiting for an okay. He grabs tony by the cheesy tie and kisses him, passionatly. Holding him up, partially, by the cheap fabric.

In what he was learning to be typical Stark fashion, Tony doesn’t use his words. Simply moving his hips to get the friction he was so desperately craving. Bucky uses this as a cue to move himself out, pushing back in, almost as slowly as before. He drops the tie and Tony flops back onto the bed. Bucky keeps using calm, pleasant moves, looking at Tony’s soft expression, contradicting with the sharp, nicely shaven, dark, stubble.

“Fuck, more.” Tony whispers, after a few agonising minutes, moving his hips fast to grind against Bucky.

Bucky couldn’t think to do anything else, he grabbed Tony by his eager hips, holding them up and still as he gives him what he wants.

It’s a sweaty blur after that, Bucky fucking into him, hard and fast, loving the porn-like moans let out by the man under him.

Tony reaches his hand around, matching Bucky’s pace with his own hand on his cock. Bucky would have like to make a no touching rule, but his hands are preoccupied leaving pale bruises on Tony’s wide hips and he, himself, is increasingly close.

Stark cums a few moments later, ruining the bottom end of the loose tie, which has ended up lying near his torso. Bucky finishes only seconds after that, working himself easily through his own orgasm.

Bucky takes off, and ties, the condom, chucking it into his trash. He lays back down, Tony staying on his back besides him and not making any motion to indicate that he would be leaving, and Bucky secretly didn’t want him to.

“God, Barnes that was…” Tony mutters, moving closer to the other man and cuddling into him. Bucky tenses, but settles as soon as he hears Tony’s breathing soften. This was the relaxation they both realized they needed. Bucky moves his left arm to trace the arc reactor, the soft clink of the metal-on-metal almost soothing.

This was nice. Well, at least for the night, and, who know? Maybe they could spend next Valentines day the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu/follow me at https://sebastian-txt.tumblr.com/


End file.
